


Blackberries and Cream

by eoen



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Outdoor Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoen/pseuds/eoen





	Blackberries and Cream

Scott sighed once more, staring across the empty expanse of moonlit green that led to the lake. He rested his chin on his knees. The night air was heavy with the humidity of the coming thunderstorm. He was sitting on the back porch, his flannel abandoned in a lump by the stairs. He'd need it once the storm hit, more than likely. He didn't realize that he'd closed his eyes until there was a gentle, ruffling hand tangled in his hair. Hmm, broad calloused fingers, must be Logan. The fingers tugged roughly on his hair. He opened his eyes and looked up. 

Logan was grinning down at him, like a hunter who'd caught his prey after a long hunt. "Come on, Scooter, got a treat fer ya." 

Scott's brows rose. "Oh really?" 

"Yup." 

"What kind of treat?" 

"Yer gonna like it. Let's go." 

"Where?" 

One rough finger laid over his lips. "It's a surprise. Yer gonna have to trust me." 

"You don't ask for much, do you?" 

"Nope." 

Scott got to his feet. "So where is my treat?" 

"Follow me." 

Scott gathered up his shirt, automatically tying it around his waist the way he had since he was a teenager. He put his hands in his pockets. Logan's smile was fond. Scott rarely relaxed these days. "What?" the younger man asked, warily. 

"Just ain't seen ya do that in awhile, kiddo." 

Scott shrugged. "Let's go before I remember I'm supposed to do the accreditation paperwork this week." They fell into step easily. "When'd you start calling me 'kiddo' anyway?" 

"About three hours after I met ya." 

"I thought you were calling me 'dickless wonder' at the time." 

"Naw, *after* I groped ya the first time." 

"Oh, when I blasted you into the front wall?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well, then, I guess it's better than 'Cyke.'" 

Logan snorted. "Ain't gonna stop callin' ya that." He patted Scott's ass affectionately. 

"My treat better include alcohol of some kind." 

"Maybe." 

They fell quiet, listening to the buzz of summer cicadas and crickets. Logan put an arm around Scott's waist and tugged him closer. Scott felt the smile sliding onto his face. He hadn't been into the woods in ages. Logan brought them to a stop. He gestured to a log. 

"Have a seat and close yer eyes." 

Scott smiled at him. "Why?" He sat down. 

"Because ya trust me not to leave ya here." 

"Touch my shades and you're dead meat." 

Logan caught Scott's chin in one gentle palm. "Trust me." 

"Okay, my eyes are closed." Scott was perfectly at home in the woods. He'd spent half of his teen years trying to hide out in them. Logan's hand was gone. The air was still, but heavy. Scott breathed in the soft scent of dirt. "Open up, kiddo." Scott opened his mouth. Logan teased Scott's lip with the treat before dropping it neatly onto his tongue. Scott bit down, releasing the tart-sweet juice of the wild blackberry. 

"Oh, I forgot those berries were out here," he said, eyes opening. 

"Good crop this year too. Wanna pick some yerself or want me to feed ya?" 

Scott thought. "You'll drive me crazy if you feed me." 

"Is that a bad thing?" 

"Maybe." Scott knelt next to the blackberry bush. He plucked a berry and held it out for Logan. Logan took the offered treat, sucking on Scott's finger for a moment. The action went straight to Scott's groin as usual. He'd always had a sensitive touch. They fed each other slowly, taking every opportunity to touch, suck and taunt fingers and lips until Scott was openly shivering in the hot air. "Logan, tell me you planned on more than berries for dessert?" 

"What else?" Logan smirked, letting Scott straddle his lap for a deep, probing kiss that left neither of them unsure about where things were headed. 

"Cream?" Scott asked almost innocently enough to pull it off without sounding lecherous. "Maybe more?" 

Logan's arms wrapped around Scott's body, pulling him close for a soft kiss. "Tell me exactly what ya want, kiddo." 

Scott whispered into Logan's ear. "I want to bend you over that tree stump and fuck you until you scream my name. Then, when you're sufficiently reminded you're ass is mine, I'm going to swallow your cock so you come hard enough you'll see stars." 

Logan shuddered. "Got lube in my pocket." 

"Good." Scott let Logan up. Logan opened his jeans, freeing his cock. He shook them off and with that he was naked. He fished out the lube and prepared himself, unashamed as any forest animal would be. Scott appreciated the show. He freed his own cock as Logan knelt down. Logan looked over his shoulder and grinned, offering up the lube. 

Scott pressed for entry, eyes closed to better appreciate the grip and heat of Logan's body. Logan shifted a bit and the way eased. He stayed frozen deep within the familiar heat. Then, ever so slowly, he started to move. He savored the small whimper of need from the back of Logan's throat. He moved more rapidly, waiting for the pressure and heat to grow between them until he was ready to scream. 

Logan growled, hips moving back to encourage more depth. The rhythm was old and established between them. He extended his claws as he came from the rough stimulation of the log and the brush of Scott's cock against his prostate. Scott came as Logan's body clenched tightly around him. Spent and happy, Scott wrapped his arms around Logan's chest and buried his face in sweat-soaked hair. He nuzzled the soft hairs on the back of Logan's neck. He lapped at the sweat gathered there. He closed his eyes. 

Logan retracted his claws. "Slim," he said quietly. 

"Yeah?" 

"Let's get more comfortable." 

"I'm comfortable." But Scott straightened up, cock sliding free of its sheath. He sat down on the soft leaves, eyes drooping shut. Logan curled up next to him. Scott snuggled close to the older man. He lapped at the sweat that gathered in the dip of Logan's throat. Logan felt his cock twitch back to life. He stroked through Scott's short hair. 

They were quiet, enjoying the warmth of their bodies despite the sticky air. "Yer overdressed." 

"Not for what I promised." 

"So get to it." 

Scott grinned. "I am." 

"Oh God, yer gonna torture me." 

"Yeah." 

"Who taught ya to be so evil?" 

"Just developed it all on my own, Babe." Scott grinned. He straddled Logan's body. He licked along the muscles of Logan's shoulders, then down towards the nubs of his nipples. He bit at the one above Logan's heart and got a garbled growl in response. 

Logan knew he was going to die. Die happy mind you, but still die. Scott's tongue was soft and familiar - a gentle caress against his skin. The first drops of rain on his skin just added to his building arousal. He fisted his hands - desperate not to force Scott's head down to his groin and into the memories that would give him nightmares. The rain dripped through the canopy of leaves into Scott's hair, onto his back, onto Logan's skin. 

Scott caught Logan's hands in his own. 

"Oh fuck, Scooter, just take me." 

"Not yet." Scott's voice was husky. Logan shivered at the passion roughened sound. He'd been so focused on his own reactions that he hadn't even heard Scott crying out as he came. 

"But. . .Oh, shit. That feels so good." Scott lapped at Logan's balls until the Canadian though he'd burst. Then, blissfully, there was warm, we suction around the head of his cock. Logan groaned encouragement. Scott was so focused on the feel of Logan's hard flesh that he didn't notice the rain that was soaking both of them. Scott felt the minute tensing that always signaled Logan's orgasm and prepared himself for the reflexive thrust of Logan's hips and the scrape of adamantium that might knick his knuckles. 

Logan came - hard - thrusting deep into Scott's willing throat as he did. He collapsed to the leaves. Scott licked his cock clean, then dragged himself up to lay cradled in Logan's arms. The rain plastered Scott's hair to his forehead and blurred his already tired vision through his glasses. He just closed his eyes and let the rumble of Logan's contentment fill his mind. 

FINIS 


End file.
